Por tu Amor
by Dany07
Summary: Una noche de lluvia, había provocado un encuentro abrazador con un hombre que apenas conocía, las consecuencias de aquella noche no se harían esperar pero antes Bella descubrió que aquel hombre era su profesor...
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen solo tomo prestados, la historia es mía, espero que sea de su agrado y pueda continuarla.

 **Capitulo Uno**

La lluvia la había atrapado en la pequeña cafetería donde trabajaba medio tiempo, por más que la joven pensaba en una manera de poder salir del lugar, le era casi imposible pensar con el frio que hacía… la campana de la puerta se hizo escuchar, y volvió los ojos hacia la puerta para ver a la persona que estaba tan loca para andar con tremenda lluvia y frio, su cuerpo se paralizo al encontrarse con los ojos verdes más intensos que ella recordaba haber visto, Escucho a Angela su compañera de trabajo suspirar al tiempo que susurraba lentamente el nombre del hombre que se había sentado para ese momento en una de las mesas cerca de la puerta…

Señor Cullen – escucho como el dueño de la cafetería el señor Banner se acercaba al hombre, puede sentarse en cualquier mesa que desee no es necesario que se quede junto a la puerta, el hombre hablaba atropelladamente, claro que el dinero del señor Cullen tenía que ser un buen motivo para estar dispuesto a que el piso de la cafetería quedara como un verdadero charco….

Señor Banner, no hay problema en quedarme donde estoy realmente solo pasaba por una buena taza de chocolate caliente, debo seguir mi camino, mis padres esperan en casa – dijo el hombre, sin moverse de su lugar, viendo a la joven con curiosidad ya que esta no le quitaba la mirada de encima…

Angela le sirvió enseguida la taza de chocolate ya que era su turno en el trabajo, mientras la joven, permanecía sentada cerca de la puerta esperando a que la lluvia bajara de intensidad para poder salir, sabía que pasaría mucho frio antes de llegar a casa, pero era mejor que seguir soportando el frio en la cafetería.

¿Esperas a que baje la lluvia?, la voz de Cullen la hizo voltearse instantáneamente, no tengo auto y tengo que caminar a casa, y solo pensar en la lluvia realmente se me hace mala idea, respondió viendo directamente al hombre, ella lo veía cada vez que pasaba cerca de su casa, podía jurar que se sentía enamorada, aunque claro él no sabía ni siquiera que existía hasta ese preciso instante.

Puedo llevarte si gustas, creo que tu casa queda de camino a la mía – dijo con una sonrisa que hizo que el corazón de la joven se derritiera por dentro y su cuerpo reacciono con un escalofrió muy distinto al frio que sentía por la lluvia…

No quisiera molestarlo, señor Cullen, - dijo un poco sonrojada, y recriminándose por la estupidez que acaba de decir…

No será ninguna molestia y llámame Edward, me haces sentir más viejo – bromeo mientras sonreía

Oh está bien Edward, soy Isabella, puedes llamarme Bella, mis amigos lo hacen – dijo ella devolviéndole la sonrisa tontamente….

Bien Bella, es hora de partir, dijo tomando la mano de la joven que curiosamente le provoco una descarga de electricidad, Bella podía sentir la mirada de Edward sobre ella mientras tomaba valor para salir bajo la lluvia y subir al todo terreno que tenía aparcado frente a la cafetería….

Una vez en el auto Edward encendió la calefacción, para entrar en calor, viendo de reojo a su acompañante frotarse las manos que parecían estar moradas por el frio…

Sueles salir sin un par de guantes al trabajo – pregunto mientras tomaba el camino hacia la casa de su familia, quedaba a unos cuarenta minutos del pueblo…

Se me ha olvidado, tenía prisa cuando salí de casa por la mañana y llego tarde, el camino era obscuro puesto que el auto iba lento para evitar algún accidente.

Imagino que tus padres están preocupados por ti – pregunto mientras evitaba una rama caída en la carretera y en el giro que dio bruscamente el motor se apagó…

Edward maldijo, intento poner el auto en marcha, pero este parecía haberse ahogado de alguna manera, lo siento – se disculpó con la joven

Supongo que tendremos que caminar, mi casa está más o menos a unos diez minutos caminando y tengo un teléfono para que puedas llamar a tu casa – se ofreció ruborizándose, por la forma en que el la vio…

No tendremos otra opción, dijo saliendo el todo terreno y dando la vuelta para abrirle la puerta a la joven…

La lluvia empapo las ropas de los caminantes, mientras trataban de correr por la carretera y justo como Bella había mencionado su casa se hizo visible a la distancia, corrieron más a prisa el frio calaba sus huesos que si pasaban unos minutos mas terminarían congelados….

Pasa- dijo ella mientras abría la puerta, los focos iluminaron la sala, la casa no era la gran cosa, una casa sencilla, observo Edward a tiempo que Bella se quitaba su gabardina y puedo observar su cuerpo por primera vez, la lluvia había hecho que se le pegara la ropa como una segunda piel, trago con dificultad, seguramente el frio le estaba jugando una mala pasada…

No te quedes ahí – dijo Bella, - puedes hacer tu llamada mientras te preparo algo de ¿café? – pregunto con indecisión, cuando vio que el asintió salió disparada hacia la cocina, prendió la cafetera mientras subía a su habitación para cambiarse la ropa mojada y buscado entre las cosas de su padre consiguió algo para su visitante, bajo unos quince minutos después y lo vio sentado en la sala, su madre la mataría cuando viera su precioso sillón mojado, pero poco importaba, él había encendido la chimenea y el calor empezó a llenar la estancia…

Tus padres no se molestaran – pregunto viendo el fuego

Oh mis padres no están, salieron a Seattle, por unas compras y con la lluvia supongo que llegaran mañana, por la mañana – dijo sintiéndose un poco tonta por darle tanta información, para salir un poco de donde ella solita se había metido, decidió cambiar de tema…

Pudiste hacer la llamada – pregunto mientras le ofrecía una bata de su padre, seguramente le quedaría corta, pero era mejor a estar mojado, el vio el gesto sin tomar la bata

La línea esta congelada, seguramente por el árbol caído donde se averió el auto – viendo como ella acomodaba la bata junto al sillón donde estaba sentado, voy por el café, se ofreció saliendo de la sala, él estaba confuso Bella lo tenía hechizado, la había visto de vez en cuando, nunca había conversado con ella, hasta ese día él no sabía ni siquiera como se llamaba sin embargo su sangre se estaba calentando y no precisamente por el fuego que el mismo encendido…

Ella regreso con el café, mientras sus dedos se rozaban, se quedaron viendo fijamente hasta que el por mas impulso que pensamiento tomo sus labios, fue un beso tierno, casi un rose de labios que fue volviéndose intenso con el paso de los segundos, estaba seguro que la chica tenía experiencia por la forma que reaccionaba a su toque, eran desconocidos prácticamente y ahí estaba ella entregando su boca y el tomando lo que le ofrecían…

Bajo por su cuello, lentamente mientras escuchaba a la joven gemir levemente y eso basto para hacerle arder la sangre era un hombre al final de cuentas y ella no opuso resistencia, mientras sus manos tomaban uno de sus senos y le daba un ligero apretón, la joven se arqueo por instinto, su mente le gritaba que era una locura, su cuerpo estaba explotando como nunca pensó que podía….

-te deseo – dijo al tiempo que besaba su cuello de nuevo, rozo sus dientes en el lóbulo de la joven, ella solo podía gemir, las sensaciones eran desconocidas para ella, pero placenteras….

-tómame – suplico mientras gemía, sus caderas se pegaron a él sin ninguna vergüenza

-Ella jadeo al tiempo que sus manos trabajaron sus pantalones, su cinturón, su cremallera. Se levantó lo suficiente para deslizar sus pantalones y sus calzoncillos hasta sus rodillas, su pene meneándose rígido y entusiasta. Pasó su mano sobre su eje, con curiosidad, mientras a Edward le envió una sacudida que entumeció su mente y se disparó a través de su cuerpo.

-Ella tragó, su boca estaba seca, su cuerpo pesado. Mientras el empujaba su vestido hacia sus caderas, la acaricio con sus manos y su boca mientras la recostaba sobre el sillón con sus manos tomo sus pechos y se apodero de su boca una vez más mientras su dura erección entraba en ella, el grito de Bella lo hizo detenerse, pero ella no quería que se detuviera no después de sentir su dura erección deslizarse dentro de ella, su virginal cuerpo estaba ardiendo por la pasión que la consumía, mientras el duro miembro entraba y salía de ella a un ritmo enloquecedor….

-Edward – grito ella de placer, cuando su cuerpo alcanzo el éxtasis del placer, mientras Edward embestía con fuerza una última vez y vaciaba su semilla dentro del cuerpo de la joven….

Después de unos minutos, la razón y la culpa se apoderaron de Edward, la lluvia había cesado fuera de la casa, pero dentro de sí la peor tormenta acababa de iniciar….

-Debo irme– dijo con frialdad

Te veré mañana – pregunto la joven sin darse cuenta de la frialdad de sus ojos

Esto fue un error Bella, será mejor así – recogió su ropa humedad y se la coloco con rapidez, salió de la casa con alma que lleva el diablo, dejando a una perpleja joven, que sintiendo el frio de su cuerpo desnudo se dio cuenta de la gravedad de lo que había pasado, pero que el creyera que había sido un error de alguna manera le provoco dolor en su interior….

Sin darse tiempo a pensar, ordeno la sala, como si nada hubiese pasado, se dio un largo baño caliente para tratar de olvidar lo que había sucedido en su casa esa noche, pero el roce de sus propios dedos hacia que las imágenes se le cruzaran por la cabeza y calentaba su cuerpo una vez más…. Se durmió con lágrimas en sus ojos recordados lo que Edward había dicho y quizá tenía razón, solo se conocían de vista y habían intimado como amantes….

La mañana llego y Bella supo que no sería como un día cualquiera, el clima había mejorado, se preparó para asistir a sus clases de la mañana, sus padres no habían regresado aun, pero no tenía tiempo para esperarlos iba retrasada….

En el Instituto todo era un alboroto, las jóvenes alumnas andaban en las nubes, ella sonrió seguramente algún chico nuevo había llegado de intercambio o algo nuevo había sucedido, pensó en preguntar, pero su reloj de pulsera la obligaba a darse prisa su primera clase había empezado, historia no era de sus favoritos y necesitaba estar a diario en clase, con ese pensamiento casi corrió a su salón…

La puerta se abrió repentinamente interrumpiendo la clase, la joven acababa de interrumpir su clase, su primera clase, se volteo para reprenderla, pero la imagen lo dejo congelado, no podía ser cierto era Bella, maldita sea pensó con enojo y rabia, se había acostado con una de sus nuevas alumnas…

Bella se congelo en su sitio no sabía, como reaccionar, el hombre frente a ella era su profesor y ella se había acostado con él, la mirada que recibió de él, le dejo claro que estaba hecho una furia, pero aun así se mantuvo en su lugar…

Lo siento señorita, la clase inicio hace diez minutos, si tiene la amabilidad de salir, - dijo casi sin verla, Bella se sonrojo a mas no poder nunca antes la habían reprendido en público pero con la dignidad que le quedaba se dio media vuelta y salió, sintiendo que las piernas le fallarían en cualquier momento…


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen solo tomo prestados, la historia es mía, espero que sea de su agrado y pueda continuarla.

 **Capitulo dos**

Lo siento señorita, la clase inicio hace diez minutos, si tiene la amabilidad de salir, - dijo casi sin verla, Bella se sonrojo a mas no poder nunca antes la habían reprendido en público pero con la dignidad que le quedaba se dio media vuelta y salió, sintiendo que las piernas le fallarían en cualquier momento…...

Las horas siguientes, fueron para Bella, una verdadera tortura, no sabía cómo reaccionar y que pensar, su profesor, santo cielo, que había hecho la noche anterior, se preguntaba constantemente, pero como diablos se iba a imaginar que el seria su nuevo profesor, si nadie había mencionado que la señora Cooper se retiraría en medio semestre, sus pensamientos estuvieron lejos de clases ese día, sabía que debía evitar a Edward por su propio bien, pero a pesar de todo aun recordaba sus caricias de la noche anterior y su cuerpo volvía a estremecerse, definitivamente algo andaba mal en ella y muy mal…

Bella caminaba por los pasillos del instituto distraída, que no se dio cuenta cuando alguien la tomo del brazo y se perdió dentro del aula de reuniones que estaba desocupada en ese momento….

Qué diablos – susurro al tiempo que Edward la soltó como si su piel le quemase

Al menos dime que eres mayor de edad – pregunto con furia contenida

Ella no pudo soportar su mirada y no respondió

Responde maldita sea Bella, responde – la sacudió casi violentamente, para obtener la respuesta que él quería que le dijera

Suéltame me lastimas – gimió ante el apretón de brazo que le dio Edward, quien no aflojo la mano del brazo de la joven

Responde Bella, eres mayor de edad – volvió a preguntar con los dientes apretados, viendo como la joven suspiraba audiblemente al tiempo que respondía

Cumpliré dieciocho en un mes – dijo con voz temblorosa, Edward la soltó

Maldición Bella, porque diablos no me lo dijiste anoche – su mirada se hizo de un verde intenso que dejaba claro la magnitud de su furia

Tu no me lo preguntaste y no me culpes a mí, para lo que paso anoche debieron estar dos – dijo la joven viéndolo con resentimiento, ella era joven e inocente hasta la noche de ayer pero no era tonta, como para no darse cuenta que aquel sujeto pretendía cargar toda la culpa sobre ella…

Tienes razón yo he sido un estúpido e irresponsable – dijo volteándose y viendo los jardines del Instituto…. Cuando su mirada regreso a la joven, era una mirada de acero, sin emoción o sentimiento alguno…

Nadie debe saber lo que paso anoche, Isabella – remarco fuertemente el nombre de la joven - será nuestro secreto y por tu bien, no trates de hacer alguna insinuación al tema y compórtate como una alumna más, porque el simple hecho de haberme dado tu cuerpo no te hace especial – sin más abandono la sala dejando a una Bella dolorida y humillada….

Los días pasaron, en un borrón, Isabella se mantenía lo más lejos que podía de la vista y presencia de Edward, quien la ignoraba totalmente, sus clases eran un tormento pero asistía diariamente con valentía al final de cuentas ambos eran responsables de lo que había pasado en aquella noche, que para Bella en lugar de tornarse lejana y olvidarla, le atormentaba todos los días desde que supo que sus sospechas eran ciertas, hoy estaba cumpliendo su mayoría de edad y sus padres habían dispuesto hacerle una cena, que ella rechazo automáticamente, su ánimo no estaba para fiestas y cenas, pero pidió hablar con sus padres esa misma noche…

Edward se sentía cada vez más miserable, quería hablar con la joven, pero le era imposible acercarse a ella, la había visto todos los días desde aquella noche y desde que hablo con ella, no habían vuelto a cruzar palabra alguna, ni siquiera ella expresaba dudas sobre el curso, había escuchado cuando ella consultaba con su amiga Angela sobre temas que había explicado, sabía que su actitud era de cobardes, pero no podía ni quería correr el riesgo de caer en su cuerpo de nuevo, era su alumna, menor de edad y el la deseaba todavía, pero era tan prohibida para él, si alguien se enteraba de lo que había sucedido entre ellos, no quería pensar en las consecuencias…

Espero que sea yo la causa de que tus pensamientos se ausente – susurro, era una mujer rubia, de labios bien proporcionados y un cuerpo de infarto, su nombre Tania Denali, su prometida, había llegado apenas hace dos semanas y él estaba enamorado de ella desde hace cinco años, pero no podía explicar lo que sucedía en su mente y con su cuerpo, le sonrió

Claro siempre estarás tú en mis pensamientos querida – le dio un beso corto pero apasionado, - tengo todo listo para que el próximo sábado se anuncie nuestro compromiso, no sé si tu madre estará de acuerdo he pensado realizarlo en casa y espero contar con la ayuda de tu familia – dijo sonriendo no podía creer que pronto se haría realidad sus sueños

Sabes que mi familia te adora Tania, no te preocupes todo saldrá muy bien – sonrió levantándose – tengo que ir al Instituto te veo por la noche – la beso y salido de su casa para asistir a dar clases….

El día transcurrió en un mar de nervios para Isabella, quien no sabía realmente que decirle a sus padres, no podía mentirles y decirles la verdad sería devastador, más si su conservadora madre decidía intervenir, no podría soportarlo, vio cuando Edward salió de las instalaciones para dirigirse a su estacionamiento, tomando valor y una gran bocanada de aire y salió para encontrarse con el….

Necesito hablar contigo – soltó sin más, sus nervios la estaban matando

Tiene alguna duda sobre la clase de hoy señorita Swan – pregunto fríamente

No, es personal – contesto

Entonces no tenemos nada de qué hablar por favor Señorita, guarde sus distancias – dijo viendo como la joven respiraba con mayor dificultad

Por favor necesito hablar contigo – casi suplico la joven con los ojos llorosos

Hablaremos de cualquier duda mañana en la clase, si me disculpa tengo que marcharme, subió a su auto sin ver atrás, dejando a una desconsolada joven, quien lloraba con rabia, tristeza, nervios….

Se estaba comportando como un vil desgraciado con una pobre joven, lo sabía, su conciencia le gritara que regresara pero su razón gano y se dirigió a su casa, pasando por la casa de la joven y deseando con toda su alma que hubiera otra forma de llegar sin pasar por ahí todos los días…

Bella estaba sentada en la sala de su casa, tomándose las manos nerviosamente, viendo a cada uno de sus progenitores, sabia que lo que estaba a punto de decirles cambiaria su vida para siempre, pero no tenia mas opción que contarles lo que había sucedido entre Edward aquella noche, no conciencia se lo gritaba…

Y bien, Bella que es eso tan importante que tienes que decirnos, que no has querido salir para celebrar tu mayoría de edad – pregunto Charlie, viendo a su hija cada vez mas nerviosa

Papa, mama, yo, yo, estoy embarazada- soltó la joven, cerrando fuertemente los ojos, mientras en la sala sus padres no emitían sonido alguno, su respiración se hizo más rápida y agitada, no quería abrir los ojos….

Embarazada – grito su madre – Dios en qué diablos estabas pensando eres una niña Bella, como fuiste a cometer seméjate estupidez – su madres estaba hecha una furia y tenía miedo

Perdóname mama, no era lo que deseaba – dijo la joven sin imaginar cómo su madre tomaría esas palabras

Quien te embarazo Bella – su padre pregunto, estaba sorprendido y no es que no tuviese carácter pero trataba de entender a Bella aunque le fuera casi imposible contener su furia…

Yo, papa, no es importante, - dijo la joven tratando de proteger al hombre que realmente ni lo merecía

Habla Isabella, o te juro que te hare abortar ese niño – su madre sentencio con frialdad…

Edward Cullen – dijo la joven de un solo, no quería perder al niño llevaba un mes en su interior y a pesar de las circunstancia lo amaba porque antes de ser hijo de Edward era suyo….

Cullen, va a responder por ese niño – sentencio la madre, salió hecha una furia de casa y se dirigió a la Mansión Cullen, ella se encargaría de todo…

Isabella – su padre le hablo un poco más calmado, sabía que con gritarle no arreglaría las cosas, él amaba a su hija y entendía que la gente se equivoca pero Edward era un hombre mayor por lo menos diez años más que su pequeña hija….

Perdóname papa, no quise herirte ni a mama tampoco – dijo la joven abrazando a su padre y recibiendo por primera vez un poco de paz y de amor desde que supo que estaba embarazada…

Edward y su familia estaban en el comedor, discutiendo la fiesta de compromiso a realizarse el sábado siguiente en la Mansión Cullen, los preparativos estaban listos solo faltaba las invitaciones y todo el mundo sabría que pronto habría una gran boda en Forks….

Señor Edward, perdone la interrupción, en la sala lo esperaba la Señor Swan, dice que es urgente – el rostro de Edward perdió color y se levantó automáticamente en su mente estaba pasando tantas cosas a la vez, quizá debía aceptar hablar con Bella esa tarde, se dirigió a la sala donde una mujer lo esperaba conocía a la mujer como conocía a Bella antes de aquella noche….

Señora Swan, en que puedo ayudarle – dijo a modo de saludo

De mi hija Señor Cullen, si no le importa preferiría hablar en un lugar privado, pido Renne, al ver que una joven Rubia aparecía en la sala….

Sucede algo cariño – pregunto viendo a la mujer, era evidente que estaba tensa

Sigue con tu cena, en seguida te acompaño – le dijo dirigiéndose a la biblioteca, - Porque aquí Señora Swan, le abrió la puerta y espero a que ella entrara, Reene pudo admirar el lujo con el que vivía esa familia y al que su hija pertenecería sin duda alguna…

Le sucede algo a la Señorita Swan – pregunto de manera profesional

Mi hija está Embarazada, y usted es el padre – Renne no se anduvo por las ramas y pudo ver las reacciones en el rostro del hombre frente a ella y ninguna expresaba alegría era evidente….

Embarazada – pregunto, esperando haber escuchado mal, pero por el semblante de la madre de Isabella era un hecho y no una posibilidad…

Usted sabe cómo yo Señor Cullen que solo hay una manera de solucionar este problema, va a casarse con mi hija – Renne le afirmo

No pienso casarme con su hija señora – aseguro Edward con rabia contenida, la mujer estaba segura de obligarlo a hacer algo que no quería, él tenía planes y nadie iba a separarlo de la mujer que amaba….

Mi hija hasta el día de ayer era menor de edad o se casa con ella o simplemente lo denunciare ante las autoridades por violación, usted tiene en sus manos la decisión – Los ojos de Renne brillaron, lo tenía acorralado

Por violación eso fue lo que ella le dijo – maldijo a Bella

No, pero es mi hija y puedo obligarla a confesar ante los tribunales, quien podría creerle inocente cuando hay un niño de por medio – sonrió sus pensamientos estaban hilándose con rapidez esta era su oportunidad de lograr lo que siempre había deseado

No quiero casarme con su hija, tengo una prometida y voy a casarme con ella – aseguro no permitirá que nadie lo separara de su mujer ni siquiera un hijo podría hacerlo…

No, tengo elección, iré a la comisaría de policía y presentare mi denuncia, que tenga buenas noches Señor – Renne se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose a la puerta

Espere – dijo no sabía que era peor estar casado con Bella o estar en prisión, pero sabía cómo era la madre de Bella así que usaría su única arma….

Cuánto dinero quiere para que nadie sepa que el niño es mío – pregunto, Renne sonrió antes de voltearse de nuevo…

Me está ofreciendo dinero para que mi hija aborte – pregunto con seriedad

No, le estoy ofreciendo un trato señora puede tomarlo o ir a la comisaria cuando usted lo disponga – sabía que la debilidad de la madre de Bella era el dinero y lo iba a usar en su favor….

/

No me maten espero que les haya gustado el capítulo dejen sus comentarios para saber si voy por buen camino….


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen solo tomo prestados, la historia es mía, espero que sea de su agrado y pueda continuarla.

Suiza19

twilight-love1694

Guest

Jane Bells

Marie031230

Jane Bells

Guest

Gracias por leerme espero sigan la trama hasta el final saludos!

 **Capitulo Tres**

No, le estoy ofreciendo un trato señora puede tomarlo o ir a la comisaria cuando usted lo disponga – sabía que la debilidad de la madre de Bella era el dinero y lo iba a usar en su favor….

_0000000000000000000_

Un trato, señor Cullen, que tipo de trato puede darme, para que pueda mi hija soportar la vergüenza de ser madre sin estar casada como es debido – Reene, fingía toda la moralidad que podía, pero estaba ansiosa de escuchar que era lo que Edward iba a ofrecerle…

Siéntese señora, creo que nos llevara algunos minutos ponernos de acuerdo – Edward se sentó frente a su escritorio y empezó una conversación netamente financiera con la madre de Isabella…

Media hora más tarde, Edward despidió a Reene Swan y la vio salir, sabía que su comportamiento era puramente egoísta, pero no estaba arrepentido de lo que había aceptado después de todo ese niño era hijo suyo…. Se dirigió al comedor donde aún estaba reunida su familia, tomando café…

Y bien que es lo que deseaba la señora Swan – pregunto su padre, un hombre rubio, de cara pálida, era el medico del pueblo nada pasaba sin que él no lo supiera….

Solo pedir licencia para la señorita Swan, que debe ausentarse por unos días de clases – dijo sentándose y dándole un beso a su rubia prometida

Me pareció que la señora se encontraba demasiado tensa cariño – pregunto tomando un sorbo de su taza de café…

Pues al parecer, no creía que yo le autorizaría el permiso, aunque estamos a unos dos o tres meses de terminar las clases y de la graduación, no vi inconveniente en darle el permiso que necesita, claro que antes le pedí que ella estuviera al día – dijo sin levantar su vista de su taza

Eres tan generoso cariño, - la rubia lo abrazo con amor. – Seremos tan felices amor, no quiero esperar mucho para nuestra boda, cada día me demuestras el buen hombre que eres – lo beso con ternura

Oh vamos, tanta miel, me dará algo – la voz de una joven se hizo notar y tanto Esme, quien era la madre de Edward, como Carlisle se levantaron a toda prisa Alice, la pequeña de la familia había llegado de su viaje a Nueva York…

Hija que sorpresa porque no has avisado que llegabas – Esme la estrecho entre sus brazos – Vamos mama, solo me fui por un par de días no exageres, - dijo sonriendo mientras saludaba a todos en el comedor… se enfocaron con la conversación de Alice y en todo lo que había comprado para la celebración del sábado….

Bella aún estaba sentada en la sala con su padre cuando su madre regreso, con un semblante sombrío y su rostro no mostraba nada de lo que estuviese pensando y eso puso tensa de nuevo a la joven, su madre pensaba que era conservadora, pero ella creía que más bien que era ambiciosa y lo escondía detrás de su moralismo…

Y que es lo que has hecho que te has demorado tanto – Charlie salió de la cocina con un té de manzanilla para su hija…. Vio a su esposa sentarse

Edward va a casarse – dijo viendo la reacción de su hija, quien abrió los ojos desmesuradamente – le has obligado pregunto la joven, su corazón involuntariamente salto de alegría…

Oh vamos Bella, se casara pero no contigo, su prometida está viviendo con él, imagínate la sorpresa y el dolor que le causaría a la joven, así que no Isabella, no se casara contigo si no con su Rubia prometida – dijo sin tener en cuenta el dolor que le causaba a su hija…

Ese malnacido tendrá que dejar a su prometida para casarse con mi hija – Charlie se levantó como resorte para ir a ver a Edward… pero la voz de es esposa lo detuvo y volvió a sentarse

He llegado a un acuerdo con Edward Cullen, tu eres mayor de edad y con la influencia que él tiene y el dinero que todo puede comprarlo, no tuve que pensarlo dos veces cuando él me ha propuesto un trato que resultara beneficioso para todos…. -Dijo viendo como Bella y Charlie le ponían más atención y preguntaban al mismo tiempo ¿Un trato? -

Edward me ha ofrecido dos millones de dólares, para que guardes la identidad del padre de tu hijo – Reene sonrió ante lo que faltaba por contarles

Por Dios mama, no digas que has aceptado dinero de Edward, bastaba con que no le dijeras nada sobre él bebe – Isabella se sentía humillada, dolida, Edward Cullen era el hombre más despreciable que conocía, estar dispuesto a pagar dos millones de dólares para que se ocultase su identidad era más de lo que podía soportar….

Claro que he aceptado no seas idiota hija, vas a tener un hijo, de donde piensas que saldrá el dinero para criarlo, él no se casara contigo ni siquiera por el niño, no te ama, entiende que el dinero es mucho mejor, cada mes el pagara cierta cantidad para que no te falte nada a ti y al niño – dijo sonriendo abiertamente

No quiero su dinero – aseguro Bella enferma por la ambición de su madre

Qué clase de mujer y madre eres Reene, has vendido el honor de tu hija al mejor postor – grito Charlie

El honor de tu hija lo ha manchado ella sola sin ayuda de nadie, esto es mejor que nada Charlie, entiéndelo, no tenemos que irnos, si no queremos, pero yo disfrutaría una vacaciones por el caribe con ese dinero, solo imagina la vida que llevaremos sin trabajar, por Dios Charlie, no te hagas el Santo te gusta lo bueno y que te cueste lo menos – acuso la mujer, Bella estaba desesperada como podía su madre hacerle aquella jugada, si Edward no quería al bebe… subió a su habitación lamentándose haber revelado su embarazo en lugar de haber huido, pero la vida no se tratada de abandonar cuando las cosas se ponían difíciles, iba a ser madre y estaba dispuesta a todo por su hijo, se durmió con lágrimas en los ojos mañana tendría que verlo y no estaba segura de que era lo mejor…..

Edward no durmió toda la noche, pensando que hoy la vería, no sabía si podría enfrentarse a ella, sabía que ambos eran culpables de aquello, pero le atormentaba el saber que ella tendría un hijo suyo, un hijo concebido por deseo, pero su hijo al fin, había llegado a un acuerdo con la ambiciosa madre de Bella, le daría una mensualidad para que al niño no le faltara nada, antes de todo, se encargó de asegurarle a Reene Swan que si al niño le pasaba algo el dejaría de darle dinero, para guardar el secreto, si no había niño, no habría dinero, no estaba seguro de lo que Bella haría después de que él se negara a casarse con ella, pero estaba seguro que su madre haría hasta lo imposible porque ese niño llegara con bien al mundo dentro de ocho meses…. Se estremeció al imaginarse ese día….

Si no quieres ir a clases, no vayas hija, puedes ir a la reserva a visitar a Jack, tus tíos estarán encantados de verte casi no pasas tiempo con ellos – trataba de animar a su hija, no le había tacado una buena madre, pero el trataría de hacer mejor cada día de su hija…

Gracias papa, iré a verlos por la tarde, dejare la cafetería del señor Banner, como sugirió mama – Bella salió sin muchas ganas, pero no era una cobarde como Edward ella daría la cara por su hijo y era eso lo único que importaba….

Ella ya estaba sentada cuando el entro, evito su mirada, la clase inicio con total normalidad para el resto de los estudiantes excepto para Isabella, sabía que los dos meses que quedaban para la graduación serian difíciles, teniendo en cuenta que las habladurías iniciarían en cuanto su embarazo se hiciese visible….

Señorita Swan, necesito hablar en privado con usted – pidió Edward, con cierto duda, no quería dar de que hablar

Perdone profesor, no creo haber llegado tarde estos días – se atrevió a desafiarlo frente a la clase y pudo ver en sus ojos un brillo de advertencia

Sígame por favor – pidió ya impaciente y salió del salón de clases con Bella pisándole los talones, llegaron al salón de reuniones para los profesores, Edward le indico que una silla para que se sentara, pero ella lo rechazo…

Estoy bien de pie, - dijo esperando a que le dijera el motivo de aquella reunión, ella había llegado a la conclusión de que haría de cuenta que el no existía para ella….

Tu madre me ha dicho que estas embarazada – dijo esperando aun que todo aquello fuera una mentira de la madre de Bella…

Tengo un mes de embarazo, no voy a negártelo, al fin de cuentas no creo que realmente te interese lo que suceda conmigo y mi hijo- recalcó la palabra

Supongo que tu madre te ha hecho saber, sobre el acuerdo al que llegamos – pregunto viendo la molestia en el rostro de la joven…

Claro, pagaras por nuestro silencio, muy interesante, no era necesario que hicieras algo como eso, no pensaba decírselo a nadie más – dijo queriendo salir del lugar lo antes posible…

Tu mercenaria madre no piensa lo mismo – mención con desdén

No sé qué me sorprende más, si mi madre por mercenaria o tu por Cobarde – grito enojada – si no tienes más que decirme, evita hablarme fuera del salón de clases, evita este tipo de encuentros, haz de cuenta que no existo para ti, que soy únicamente tu alumna y nada más….

Mi bolsillo sabrá que existes casa fin de mes – espeto con enojo ante el arrebato de furia de la joven… Ella no dijo más nada, se dio la vuelta y salió del lugar, su madre no le había hecho ningún favor, más bien se lo había hecho a sí misma, tendría el dinero de los Cullen y ella la humillación de saber qué su hijo solo sería una moneda de cambio…

Paso por la cafetería del señor Banner, mientras le agradecía los meses que amablemente él, le había dado para trabajar medio tiempo, no puedo evitar pensar que no estaría en esa situación si su madre, no le habría inducido a trabajar en la cafetería, se quejaba todo el tiempo de dinero y ella quiso ayudarle, evito pensar en Edward no era bueno para él bebe el estrés por el que le estaba haciendo pasar, se despidió de Angela, quien no había asistido a clases hoy y le dejo su cuaderno de tareas….

El ambiente de la reserva logro tranquilizar los latidos frenéticos de su corazón, su tía Rosalie una despampanante rubia, se había enamorado perdidamente de Emmett un apache de la zona, quien ya tenía un hijo, y al que su tía quería como si fuera su propio hijo…

Se acarició el vientre plano por primera vez libre de todo pensamiento mientras estaba frente la playa fría de la reserva….Si había un lugar donde ella podría vivir su embarazo libre de culpas y de chismes, ese lugar sin duda seria aquel, había tanta paz, cerro sus ojos respirando profundamente el olor a naturaleza y que de alguna manera le daba la sensación de una libertad espiritual maravillosa…

Tu padre dijo que pasarías por aquí, esperaba que al menos me saludaras primero.- Isabella se volteo viendo a su primo, seguía tan guapo como siempre, pelo largo al hombro, cuerpo moreno, bien dotado, seguramente al ejercicio que practicaba, no era mucho mayor que ella, pero se le vía mas grande en edad…

Si sigues viéndome de esa manera, tendrás que pedirme que me case contigo – bromeo…

Que tonto somos primos – dijo ella sonriendo de verdad – además a tía Rosalie le daría un infarto saber que su pequeñito se ha enamorado de su prima – ahora fue su turno de bromear…

Ni me digas, mama, me supervisa absolutamente todo, no entiendo porque, debería tener más hijos para controlarlos – bromeo, aunque sabía que su madre adoptiva no podía tener hijos, pero que pensaban adoptar pronto a un bebe que habían visitado en Seattle, apenas tenía unos días de nacido y fue abandonado por su madre frente a un orfanato…

Te ama Jack – Ella no entendía porque su tía era tan diferente a su madre…

Lo se papa tuvo suerte de casarse con ella, es una excelente madre, ama a papa, a pesar de todas las cosas que sufrieron para casarse, imagínate una cara pálida entre nosotros – medio bromeo….

Fue a casa de sus tíos, paso toda la tarde con ellos, divirtiéndose como no lo había hecho en un largo mes, sus tíos la adoraban, aunque intuían que algo iba mal, se abstuvieron de hacerle preguntas y eso, ella lo agradecía con todo su corazón, ya hablaría con su tía después, quería ser ella quien le dijera lo que pasaba y no que su madre le diera la versión de sus hechos, se despidió de sus tíos cuando la noche había caído, Jacob se ofreció amablemente llevarla a casa, pues había comenzado la lluvia y ella no quiso desperdiciar una grata compañía…

Vuelve pronto pequeña – Rosalie tan feliz como siempre se despidió de su sobrina, mientras su esposo la abrazaba por la espalda….

Hacen una linda pareja, comento Emmett – mientras besa el cuello de su esposa

Oh vamos no queras tener a otro miembro de mi familia como parte de la tuya – bromeo, era feliz tenia lo que jamás pensó tener una familia para amar y entregarse…

Bella se bajó de la Chevi de su primo – Gracias por traerme ha sido muy amable de tu parte Jacob – le dio un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. – no ha sido nada Bella, sabes que siempre estaré para ti, solo es cuestión que vengas más seguido a la reserva – dijo el moreno volviendo a abrazarla…

Ninguno se dio cuenta en el momento que Edward iba pasando, claro la escena le molesto, Bella esperaba un hijo suyo y estaba abrazada a otro hombre – aquella visión le enfureció y no logro entender porque y sin querer pensarlo más, apretó el acelerador de su volvo y salió disparado del lugar….

_00000000_0000000_

Bueno aquí les dejo el tercer capítulo, espero les guste, quizá les sorprenda que Rosalie y Emmett no pertenezcan a los Cullen, pero mi idea es imaginarnos al fin a una Rosalie con una familia y envejecer junto al amor de su vida, bueno no sé qué opinan ustedes saludos hasta la próxima…..


	4. Chapter 4

Lo siento intente actualizar pero no se si era la pagina o mi internet el que no me ha permitido actualiza hasta hoy

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen solo tomo prestados, la historia es mía, espero que sea de su agrado y pueda continuarla.

Gracias por leerme, seguir la historia capítulo a capítulo, Saludos…

 **Capitulo Cuatro**

Ninguno se dio cuenta en el momento que Edward iba pasando, claro la escena le molesto, Bella esperaba un hijo suyo y estaba abrazada a otro hombre – aquella visión le enfureció y no logro entender porque y sin querer pensarlo más, apretó el acelerador de su volvo y salió disparado del lugar….

_0000000000000000000_

Las semanas siguientes pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, El sábado tal y como habían previsto los Cullen, Edward se comprometió con Tania, dejando la fecha del matrimonio para un mes después del compromiso, Edward complacía a su novia en todo lo que ella deseaba para los preparativos de su boda, aunque su mente estaba en cierta chica de ojos café, ella lo ignoraba completamente en la clase, no hacía preguntas, no comentaba nada sobre alguna duda, lo que, le ponía de los nervios, era como si no existiera para ella, él no estaba acostumbrado al rechazo abierto de nadie, pero tampoco se animó a acercarse a preguntar cómo iba el embarazo….

Bella, por su parte, supero el mal trago del compromiso de Edward, entre clases y tardes en la reserva con sus tíos y su primo, se hizo amiga de los chicos de la reserva que una vez que se enteraron que estaba embarazada la trataban como nadie lo habían hecho la invitaban a noches de cuentos sobre la tribu, a ir de compras, y pensaban en nombres para el bebe, Emily, Lea, Seth, Sam y el mismo Jacob, parecían más interesados que el propio Edward, trato de suprimir esa espinita que llevaba en su corazón, fue puntual con la primera y segunda mensualidad que hasta ahora le había tocado pagar, dinero del que ella no conocía un solo dólar, su madre seguramente se lo gastaría en banalidades, pero para ella no era importante, tenía sus ahorros, la ginecóloga que la revisaba y llevaba su control en una clínica de Seattle le había dicho que todo iba marchando bien con él bebe y que en dos meses podría, saber el sexo si así lo deseaba, ella preferiría no saberlo, pero al mismo tiempo, las emociones se apoderaban de ella, tenía dos meses y una semana de embarazo, solo faltaba tres semanas para su graduación y estaba ansiosa porque llegara, había tomado la decisión de vivir con sus tíos en la reserva, sería el mejor lugar para continuar su embarazo y para cuidar de su hijo, mientras seguiría como hasta ahora….

Estoy nerviosa, Esme, quiero que todo salga de maravilla, hemos trabajado tanto para este día – Tania hablaba con su futura suegra, era el día de su boda, aunque no entendía la distracción de Edward, siempre parecía ausente, pero no dudaba de su amor…

Todo saldrá bien cariño, no te preocupes, tu boda es un acontecimiento único, todo el pueblo está invitado, no todos los días se casa el hijo del Doctor más importante del pueblo – dijo sonriendo, quería mucho a la joven, pero también intuía que a su hijo le pasaba algo….

Edward estaba en la iglesia esperando, a que su novia entrara con la marcha nupcial, estaba enamorado de ella, estaba seguro de eso, pero sus pensamientos estaba lejos del lugar donde se encontraba, había pasado frente a su casa y no pudo verla ni un solo instante, sabía que su familia había recibido la invitación, pues no pudo evitarlo, su madre haría preguntas que él no quería responder, así que se imaginaba que ella lo estaba odiando mas aun…

La gente se acomodó en sus asientos en la Iglesia del pueblo, todo estaba preparado para finalmente unir su vida a la mujer que amaba, la vio entrar del brazo de su padre, ya que ella no tenía más familia que ellos, Carlisle se ofreció para entregarla en el altar, estaba realmente hermosa con su vestido blanco, un velo cubría su rostro y sin saber en qué momento se imaginó por un instante el rostro de otra mujer, de una que en su vientre llevaba un hijo suyo, alejo la imagen tan rápido como pudo, no podía hacerle eso a Tania, no se lo merecía, era bastante complicado ya que le ocultara la verdad sobre él, como para dejarla plantada en el altar, sonrió cuando su padre se la entrego, vio por un instante el lugar donde la madre de Bella estaba, no imagino que fuera a asistir y por lo visto había ido sola, no estaba ni Bella ni su padre….

El sacerdote oficio la misa, y una hora después los había declarado marido y mujer, salieron de la Iglesia, para asistir a la recepción en la mansión Cullen….

Felicidades hermanito, Cuñada, espero que sean muy felices – Alice se acercó y beso a su hermano y cuñada

Gracias – la Rubia, sonreía de felicidad – es una lástima que no tengamos una luna de miel como corresponde, aún faltan tres semanas para la graduación y Edward es tan responsable – dijo a su cuñada, mientras Edward era felicitado por otras personas del pueblo….

Oh no te preocupes Tania, cuando terminen las clases seguramente Edward te compensara con alguna sorpresa – sonrió y fue a buscar a su madre para llevarla en su auto a la mansión

Te pasa algo Bella, estas muy callada hoy – Jacob se acercó a ella, quien estaba frente a la playa en la reserva…

No te preocupes Jack, estoy bien, solo que no puedo evitar pensar en lo que va a pasar cuando la gente del pueblo se enteren de mi embarazo, no me avergüenzo, pero la gente puede ser muy cruel – dijo sonriendo un poco al ver que Lea le estampaba un pelotazo en la cabeza a Sam…

Se aman – dijo y Jack siguió su mirada

Tú crees, siempre están peleando, además sale con Emily desde hace dos años- dijo viendo una mueca en el rostro de Bella

Uno a veces se equivoca – soltó sin mas

Eso te paso a ti con el padre de tu bebe – pregunto con cuidado Jack

Déjalo Jack, otro día te cuento - le sonrió y siguió viendo como los chicos de la reserva seguían divirtiéndose…

Mírala, sabiendo que hoy se casa el patán ese, sigue sonriendo, quisiera tener la mitad de valentía que ella tiene – Rosalie observaba a Isabella desde lejos junto a su esposo

Es una gran chica, será una gran madre, como tú – dijo Emmett, mientras la abrazaba

No se ha qué diablos fue Renne a esa boda, juro que no la entiendo, parece que no fuéramos hermanas somos tan distintas – dijo con enojo

Gracias a Dios que son distintas, es más Bella creo que heredo lo mejor de ti, cariño – sonrió al ver los ojos de amor de su esposa - seremos abuelos pronto alégrate mujer – volvió a sonreír cuando Rosalie se estremeció al comentario y luego rompió en una carcajada que hizo voltear la cabeza de los chicos…

No pasa nada un mal chiste de Emmett, sigan con el juego – soltó aun riéndose por el comentario, tendría un niño en casa y eso era motivo de alegría para ella…

La recepción termino con éxito, el baile duro hasta la media noche, los recién casados viajaron el fin de semana a Seattle, como luna de miel…. Ya que Edward tenia clases el lunes a primera hora….

Edward y su esposa, pasaron el fin de semana, en un hotel de lujo de Seattle, Edward no consiguió olvidarse de Bella ni un solo instante, ni siquiera en su noche de bodas… mientras besaba los labios de su esposa, imaginaba la boca de Bella posada con pasión sobre su boca, mientras, sus manos recorrían el cuerpo de la mujer, Edward deseaba la piel de otra mujer, odio a Bella y se odio a sí mismo, llego al clímax evitando gemir el nombre de otra mujer, estaba confundido, pero ahora estaba casado…

Que te pasa amor – la rubia pregunto al sentir, como Edward abandonaba su cuerpo y se recostaba casi dándole la espalda…

Estoy un poco cansado, la presión del trabajo, hubiese querido darte una luna de miel digna de ti – Contesto evitando verla a los ojos…

No te preocupes amor, pronto realizaremos el viaje a Europa, solo quedan tres semanas de clases, recuerda que me prometiste que pasaríamos una temporada en Nueva York, al menos mientras durara mi contrato – Tania, le acariciaba la espalda, mientras hablaba…

Maldición el no recordaba aquella promesa, no quería irse de Forks pero, tampoco podía quedarse cuando estaba tan confundido con respecto a lo que sentía, el acuerdo absurdo al que habían llegado de no tener relaciones al menos durante los cinco meses previos a la boda, le estaba cobrando caro, quizá ya no era el cuerpo de su esposa el que deseaba, pero evito seguir la línea de sus pensamientos, quizá la distancia era lo que necesitaba….

Nos iremos de Forks, lo que dure tu contrato, quiero dar clases y especializarme en medicina como mi padre – dijo sonriéndole a su esposa ella después de todo no tenía la culpa de su confusión….

Que pasa, pequeña – entro en su habitación después del grito agudo de Bella,

Me duele, tía, me duele mucho – Bella protegía sus vientre con sus manos, Rosalie palideció, los recuerdos pasaron por su mente, sus gritos, la ambulancia, los médicos, su perdida y luego su esterilidad…. Otro grito de Bella la trajo a la realidad…

Emmett, Jacob, la camioneta rápido – grito con desesperación, ella protegería a su sobrina y al bebe como fuera….

Emmett, entro para llevarse a Bella, con cuidado a la camioneta, la distancia del hospital era considerable, pero Emmett, no se detuvo era casi media noche, no había tráfico y él estaba desesperado…. Rosalie supuso que los mismos recuerdos le atormentaban…

Isabella, ingreso a urgencias, el doctor la examino y pidió la sala de operaciones, Rosalie y Emmett estaban nerviosos los recuerdos les atormentaban….

No le pasara nada, tranquila, amor, llama a Renne es su madre, tiene que saber lo que pasa – dijo con suavidad

No creo que le importe mucho – suspiro enojada aun con su hermana

Es su madre, sea como sea tiene derecho a saber, que hemos internado a Bella – Emmett le insistió hasta que ella accedió a llamar….

La siguiente hora, fue un suplicio para las Familias Swan y Black, quienes esperaban ansiosos tener noticias buenas… Renne y Charlie habían llegado veinte minutos después de la llamada….

No puede pasarle nada al niño – gimió Renne – oh sin niño no hay dinero – comento con agonía

Qué clase de madre eres, tu hija y tu nieto están en una sala de operación y tu preocupada por el dinero – grito Rosalie con furia, mientras Emmett la sostenía lo mejor posible para evitar que se abalanzara sobre su hermana…

Me importan, claro que sí, pero tú sabes – empezó a decir la madre de Bella

Cállate Renne y es mejor que no hagas comentario alguno – le grito Charlie

Quien la atiende – pregunto Charlie de repente

El Dr. Cullen – dijo Rosalie con resentimiento

Es un magnifico, medico Rosalie, no podemos juzgarlo por los errores de su hijo – Emmett, le dijo, viendo la cara de asombro de Rosalie

Pensé que erais enemigos – susurro

Me salvo la vida en una ocasión – admitió Emmett

Familiares de la señorita Swan, pregunto el medico saliendo de la sala, automáticamente se pararon todos para saber qué había pasado….

Como esta Isabella y él bebe – quiso saber Rosalie….

Están fuera de peligro, realmente tuvimos que intervenir a Isabella, por una apendicitis, afortunadamente todo ha salido bien y ambos están fuera de peligro, gracias a que la trajeron con prontitud…

Todos suspiraron aliviados de que ambos estuvieran bien….

Gracias Dr. Cullen – dijo Charlie estrechándole la mando al medico

Es mi trabajo, señor Swan, la salud de mis pacientes es lo primero, dijo sonriendo sin saber que había salvado la vida de su primer nieto….

_00000000_0000000_

Bueno aquí les dejo el cuarto capítulo, lamento la demora, pero estoy con mucho trabajo y el internet se me cae, cada cinco, espero que este capítulo compense la tardanza y les guste, no quise ampliar la boda ya que lo que realmente me entretiene es la confusión de Edward jajajajaja saludos….


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen solo tomo prestados, la historia es mía, espero que sea de su agrado y pueda continuarla.

Gracias por leerme, seguir la historia capítulo a capítulo, Saludos…

 **Capitulo Cuatro**

Gracias Dr. Cullen – dijo Charlie estrechándole la mando al medico

Es mi trabajo, señor Swan, la salud de mis pacientes es lo primero, dijo sonriendo sin saber que había salvado la vida de su primer nieto….

_0000000000000000000_

No había podido sacar a Bella de sus pensamientos durante el fin de semana fuera de Forks, ni siquiera puedo dejar de pensar en ella mientras le hacia el amor a su esposa, quizá y solo quizá se estaba dando cuenta que se había casado con la mujer equivocada, pero poco podía hacer Tania, había estado siempre a su lado los últimos cinco años de relación habían sido maravillosas, hasta que probo el cuerpo virginal de Bella….

Salió de la mansión rumbo al instituto y no estaba preparado para verla, sabía que los ojos de Isabella solo podría darle frialdad e incluso odio y se lo había ganado solito, hubiera sido mejor no tocarla jamás….

La clase era todo un alborotó cuando se paró en la puerta se quedó de piedra ante los comentarios que estaban haciendo los alumnos….

Ya sabía yo que solo aparentaba ser una mosquita muerta, embarazada imagínate, a los dieciocho años…. – la morena hablaba sin percatarse de su profesor

Quien te lo ha dicho – Lauren, estaba preguntado encantada con la información

Mi madre, estaba en el hospital cuando la ingresaron, la muy zorra probablemente decidió abortar, – dijo Jessica con odio, nunca había apreciado a Bella

Abortar, Bella había abortado a su hijo, tanto lo odiaba para matar a un pequeño niño para vengarse de él, su visión se había puesto roja, no sabía que le daba más coraje los chismes o saber que se había equivocado estrepitosamente, quería a su hijo se daba cuenta ahora que sabía que la vida del pequeño seguramente se había perdido, el dolor que invadió su corazón lo dejo jadeante, su hijo muerto por su culpa, al final no podría culpar a Bella de su decisión….

Imagínate a la conservadora Renne, no sabrá donde meter la cabeza, después de tanto que hablaba de lo buena hija y de los buenos valores morales que le había inculcado – las chicas se reían…..

Me parece señoritas que el salón de clases no es el mejor lugar para sus chismes – la voz de Edward salió fría y afilada….

Lo sentimos profesor – dijeron aparentemente avergonzadas, pero ellas odiaban a Bella y no sabía porque siempre se metían con ella y ella magistralmente las ignoraba como lo hacía con él.

Como estas pequeña – su tía le susurro con amor

Mejor tía, me duele un poco la herida, pero feliz que todo haya terminado al fin – dijo sonriendo, había sentido un verdadero terror al imaginarse que podía perder a su hijo…

En cuanto salgas de la clínica nos iremos de Forks – dijo su madre, que ni siquiera le había preguntado cómo estaba y ya le daba órdenes

Cuando salga mañana de la clínica, madre me ire a la reserva – dijo con tranquilidad

Por Dios Isabella a esta hora todo el mundo ha de saber que estas ingresada en el hospital – dijo su madre con cara de tormento

Se te ha pagado bien para que puedas lidiar con los chismes madre, si no te parece puedes irte sola yo iré a la reserva y me quedare a vivir con mi tíos – dijo viendo a su madre poner mala cara

Harás lo que te digo – sentencio su madre

Isabella ya puede tomar sus propias decisiones Renne y si ella ha decidido vivir con sus tíos, respeta su decisión – Charlie salió en defensa de su hija

Gracias papa, te lo agradezco, no sabes la tranquilidad que me da estar en la reserva – dijo sonriendo a su padre

Será mejor que vayan a descansar el peligro ya ha pasado – interrumpió en la habitación el Dr. Cullen

Como esta mi bebe Doctor – pregunto la joven sin atreverse a ver al padre de Edward

El niño está fuera de peligro, afortunadamente tiene fuerza de voluntad y sin duda tiene muchas ganas de vivir, no todos los niños se salvan en casos como estos Bella, pero debes cuidarte mucho, evita el estrés y cualquier otra cosa que pueda ocasionarte energías negativas – dijo el médico sonriéndole amablemente, Bella se dio cuenta que no se parecía mucho Edward a su papa, el doctor tenía el pelo rubio, la tez quizá era idéntica a la Edward pero los ojos eran distintos, el doctor Cullen los tenia de un azul intenso mientras los de Edward eran verdes esmeraldas, se vio inmersa en el recuerdo de Edward que no se dio cuenta que la habitación había quedado vacía…

Se quedó dormida, poco después de que su familia se fuera a descansar había sido una noche larga y cuerpo pedía a gritos descansar….

La habitación estaba a oscuras, las cortinas estaban corridas para permitir el descanso de su ocupante, dirigió su mirada a la cama donde descansaba Bella, estaba pálida y dormía, se acercó tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, lo último que quería era despertarla, respiraba serena, quizá porque ya no estuviera embarazada y ahora tendría la oportunidad de nuevo, el dolor de pensar en la pérdida de su hijo le oprimió el corazón una vez más, de pronto quiso despertarla para que le dijera a la cara que había sido capaz de matar a su propio hijo….

Edward – susurro la joven, por un momento pensó que se había despertado se acercó más y vio que seguía durmiendo, seguramente estaba soñando, su corazón se sacudió violentamente ante ese hecho….

Le acaricio el rostro con la yema de las manos y sintió la suavidad de su piel esa misma que hace dos meses le volvió completamente loco… Perdóname Bella – susurro mientras le depositaba un beso en los labios…. Se apartó rápidamente cuando escucho la puerta abrirse de nuevo

Edward que haces aquí – su padre se sorprendió de verlo junto a la paciente

Quise ver a Bella, sus amigas comentaron sobre su salud en el Instituto – dijo siguiendo a su padre mientras este salía de la habitación

En este pueblo corren los chismes como pólvora por lo que veo, ella ingreso anoche de emergencia y ves el pueblo entero ya se ha enterado – dijo Carlisle mientras se sentaba en su escritorio, él era el director general del hospital de Forks

Si es una pena, que siendo tan joven haya tenido que pasar por algo así – dijo su padre viendo a Edward con curiosidad

Un aborto no ha de ser fácil para cualquier mujer – dijo Edward apretando los dientes

Es eso lo que circula por el pueblo sobre Bella – pregunto su padre sorprendió, solo las enfermeras y la familia sabían del Embarazo, seguramente las cotillas salían del hospital

Eso es lo que sus compañeras de clases aseguraron – dijo con esperanza

Oh Bella ha sido intervenida por una apendicitis, afortunadamente, todo salió, bien ella es una chica fuerte y su hijo tiene unas ganas de vivir – dijo revisando unos papeles, por lo que no vio el rostro de su hijo que paso del enfado y la tristeza a la alegría

Me tengo que ir papa, por favor no le digas a Bella que vine, no es correcto que su profesor la visite – dijo no podía creerse el mismo lo que le acaba de decir, fue como si su corazón volviese a latir, salió sin esperar a que su padre respondiera…

Un ramo precioso de flores adornaban la habitación, sonrió ante el pensamiento que alguien se haya tomado la molestia de enviarlas, no podía moverse con libertad pero pidió a la enfermera que le acercara la tarjeta que tenía el ramo, nunca antes alguien le había enviado flores….

Es un ramo precioso – comento la enfermera, mientras le alcanzaba la tarjeta – puede empezar a ejercitarse un poco, pero sin mucho esfuerzo, recuerde que la operación debe cicatrizar muy bien – la enfermera le daba indicaciones mientras ella leía absorta la tarjeta…

Espero te recuperes pronto, gracias por nuestro hijo – esas palabras releía una y otra vez, tuvo el impulso de tirar la flores a la basura, pero debía reconocer que eran las primeras palabras que le dedicaba a su hijo, sonrió ante la idea que el pudiera querer al niño, aunque el dolor de su desprecio se interpuso y rompió la tarjeta, conservaría las flores porque eran hermosas nada más por eso….

Tania tenemos que hablar – Edward había llegado a su casa como un huracán, estaba seguro de dos cosas y no iba a dejarlas pasar ahora que lo sabía con certeza

Dime amor, de que se trata – la sonrisa de la rubia siempre lo dejaba inquieto pensando que no se merecía lo que él estaba haciendo, pero otro recuerdo se interpuso y estaba vez iba a ceder….

No podré irme de Forks, cuando terminen las clases, no voy a impedir que cumplas tu contrato, pero me he comprometido con James, el director del Instituto a cubrirle unas pasantillas – dijo viendo como cambiaba el semblante de su esposa

Me has prometido un viaje por toda Europa, estar conmigo mientras dura mi contrato en Nueva York, no puedes hacerme esto Edward, te he seguido hasta el este lugar, que realmente no me gusta – dijo furiosa, dejando ver que no todo lo que mostraba era real

Nunca te habías quejado antes de Forks – le recalco Edward

Oh vamos Edward, tu bien sabes que mi mundo nada tiene que ver con este pueblo, te amo, pero no pienso refundirme en un pueblo aburrido y lluvioso – dijo sin darle más tiempo a Edward subió furiosa a su habitación….

Edward se quedó pensando en todo lo que había pasado con Tania, definitivamente ella no era la mujer que había conocido hace cinco años, nunca la había escuchado quejarse de nada, pero quizá no la conocía muy bien después de todo….

Están hermosas, quien te las ha enviado – Rosalie sonrió mientras veía sonrojar a Bella

No lo sé tía, no tenía tarjeta, quizá alguien se equivocó de habitación – mintió, no se atrevía a mencionar a Edward

Pues vaya que error más bonito – sonrió tenía la costumbre de no sonsacar la verdad – El medico dice que puedes irte a casa mañana, espero que no hayas cambiado de parecer y te vengas a la reserva con nosotros – la Rubia seguía hablando y contándole sus planes

Claro que no tía, te quiero tanto, además ya te dije que en la reserva me siento en libertad, ahora tengo que cuidarme mucho él bebe empieza a crecer y mi vientre pronto crecerá – dijo mientras acariciaba su vientre, sentía la pequeña diferencia que ya se palpaba en su cuerpo….

Estarás y serás feliz en la reserva pequeña – dijo Rosalie contenta de que tendría a su sobrina con ella…. La puerta se abrió de repente con una Renne furiosa

Todo el maldito pueblo habla de ti, no voy a quedarme a ver cómo te señalan, me iré a florida, si quieres puedes venir o quedarte a pasar vergüenzas – grito su madre con enojo

Bella, no podía creer lo que escuchaba su madre no tenía remedio, - puedes irte madre no tienes por qué sufrir a mi lado, eres libre nada te retiene, solo recuerda que el dinero de Edward no te será eterno – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

Renne no vio nada más, salió de la habitación y dejo a su hija, sin miramientos….

No llores pequeña, tu madre entenderá, que el amor de la familia es lo más importante – dijo Rosalie tratando de calmarla, no comprendía porque su hermana se portaba así

No creo que cambia, tía, pero gracias porque estas a mi lado – le susurro, quedándose otra vez dormida después de tanto llorar….

A dónde vas querida – Esme se sorprendió al ver a su nuera bajar con todo y maletas

Edward no dejar Forks, como lo había prometido y no quiero quedarme a esperar, Esme, tengo un contrato que cumplir, espero me entiendas verdad, oh puedes hablar con él, apenas estamos iniciando nuestro matrimonio y siento que a el no le importa pasar tiempo con migo – se arrojó a los brazos de Esme llorando

Tranquila, voy a hablar con el cariño y veras que todo se arreglara, no puedes salir corriendo cada vez que haya un problema – trataba de calmar a su nuera aunque parecía misión imposible…

El no comprendo lo importante del contrato, soy una profesional – se quejó de nuevo

Tienes que entender Tania él también es profesional y si tiene que quedarse no puedes obligarlo, solo deben ponerse de acuerdo uno de los dos puede dejar de trabajar para que este matrimonio continúe – dijo Esme no sabía cómo están realmente las cosas tendría que hablar con su hijo

Trato de entenderlo, Esme pero no he tenido ni siquiera una luna de miel como la soñé y ahora me priva de su compañía en Nueva York – gimoteaba con más ganas, sabía que era la única manera de conmover a su suegra

Ve a tu cuarto yo hablare con mi hijo cuando llegue, ha salido por una emergencia a Seattle, no tomes decisiones que después vayas a lamentar – Tania se dejó convencer pero tras ello oscuros secretos se escondían….

_00000000_0000000_

Bueno aquí les dejo el quinto capítulo, Bella esta mejor sin madre, definitivamente no sé qué opinan ustedes, espero les haya gustado el capítulo nos leemos pronto


End file.
